It is well known that the personal computer (PC) plays a main role as work's everyday tool. For the PC to be functional, all its components (including processor, storage drives, and memory) must receive power. This power comes from the commercial electric outlet (120 VAC).
When a sudden AC power failure occurs, the components of the PC stop working, causing the typical inconveniences associated with the loss of information or even physical damage to the components. The popular uninterruptible power supply (UPS) was created to address this issue. The role of a UPS is to generate backup AC power to maintain the components of the PC when an AC power failure is detected on the commercial power grid. To accomplish its backup functionality, a UPS contains several elements. The most important elements are: batteries, battery chargers, and voltage converters.
Based on the type of technology used, a UPS can have High or Low frequency, and in all known cases, the connection to the PC is external, i.e., the UPS is attached to the AC outlet and the PC is connected to the UPS.